Mal perdedor
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: TakaMidoAka. ¿Qué es peor, el engaño o la indecisión? Sin duda, la indecisión. Vivir constantemente en ella es un infierno para aquellos que luchan entre sus garras, siempre esperando una respuesta final. Midorima lleva mucho tiempo sin decidirse, ¿Takao o Akashi? Mientras tanto, ellos luchan sus propias batallas, esperando ser el vencedor. Aquí dos historias desde sus perspectivas
1. Chapter 1

**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro, Takao Kazunari/Midorima Shintaro.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **04. Antiguo.

* * *

**Mal perdedor.**

Empieza como una plática casual de ésas que tienen los amigos cuando se agotan los temas de conversación. Primero, intercambian los rumores que han escuchado, diseminados por el campus con la ligereza de la brisa, quién engañó a quién, cómo pasó y dónde, así como cuál fue el motivo de que todo saliera a la luz. Sí, al principio es una charla muy inocente, propia de unos chicos de secundaria que tratan de pasar la tarde sin aburrirse, pero pronto va derivando en algo más oscuro y complicado conforme cada uno va vertiendo su opinión sobre el tema del engaño.

—Entonces... —dice uno de ellos, jugueteando con su soda sin importarle manchar las cosas del cuarto de Takao, donde todos se han reunido después de clases para cotillear un poco—. ¿Ustedes qué creen que es peor? ¿El engaño en sí mismo o el pensar en otra persona?

—¡El engaño, sin duda! —afirma otro, repantigado cómodamente sobre la cama del joven y a su afirmación le siguen risitas y gritos de aprobación tan ruidosos que por un momento Takao teme que su madre suba a regañarlos, antes de acordarse que no hay nadie en casa salvo él y no lo habrá hasta el día siguiente—. Mira, puedes pensar en otra persona, ¿quién no lo ha hecho? Pero no vas y lo haces, ¿cierto? Pero hacerlo... Bueno, hacerlo ya es otra cosa.

—¡Es verdad! —dice otro y agita los puños con furia para demostrar su indignación—. Yo tenía una novia hace un tiempo y nunca la engañé. Pero sí veía a otras, ya sabes, en la calle. No hay que desaprovechar, ¿no? —el joven guiña el ojo con complicidad y en su intercambio de opiniones, todos pasan por alto a Takao, que ha permanecido callado escuchando sus historias con un dejo de fastidio y resignación.

—Vamos, Takao —el que ha sacado el tema a colación le da un codazo amistoso al muchacho, tratando de contagiarlo del espíritu festivo y un poco vengativo que hay en la habitación, sin duda atribuyendo su letargo a alguna mala experiencia—. ¿O tú qué opinas?

—Pienso que —empieza a decir, aunque se esfuerza por dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro para hacer pasar sus palabras por una broma, pues no quiere que el asunto sea realmente serio—, que el pensarlo es ya suficientemente malo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntan todos al unísono.

—¿No viene primero el pensamiento y luego el acto? Que lo piensen significa que algún día lo harán, ¿no? —sus palabras, sabias para un chico de catorce años, los dejan a todos anonadados y para romper la innecesaria tensión, Takao añade—: Por eso yo no tengo novia.

Y aunque todos lo felicitan (¡Bien dicho, Takao!) por su decisión, aunque él mismo no piensa mucho más en ello, sus palabras se convertirán en una tortura en años venideros.

.

Takao casi se ha olvidado de él, lo que sin duda constituye un sacrilegio ante los ojos de todos. El nombre, Akashi Seijurou, apenas despierta vagos recuerdos en su mente y no cobra verdadera importancia hasta la Copa de Invierno de su primer año en Shuutoku, cuando a la mención de Rakuzan y de su nuevo capitán, todos se ponen tensos y callados.

—¿Cómo es él? —pregunta el entrenador y hay cierta reverencia en la omisión de su nombre que lo hace sentir un tanto asqueado. Akashi Seijurou es sólo un chico de su edad, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

—Akashi es... —por supuesto, la respuesta proviene de Shin-chan, su compañero de equipo en Teikou, el formidable y terrible Teikou, destructor de sueños—. Akashi es fuerte —dice tras una pausa, en la que se acomoda los lentes como para ocultar algo que nadie, salvo Takao puede descifrar—. Conozco sus habilidades, pero no puedo asegurar qué progresos ha hecho desde la última vez. Tiene gran capacidad de mando, puede leer los tiempos con precisión y no sólo eso, puede predecirlos y cambiarlos a su antojo.

Los miembros de Shuutoku están absortos con dicha información, asustados también por cómo contienen el aliento, emocionados ante la perspectiva de semejante rival en su camino hacia la victoria. Takao, sin embargo, apenas y hace caso a dichas palabras, lo que él ha captado no es el poderío de Akashi, que después tendrá que estudiar con exactitud para poder enfrentarlo, sino más bien las inflexiones en la voz de Shin-chan, las pausas, la manera en que pronuncia, el sentimiento detrás de aquella explicación. Y es la primera vez que Takao siente miedo desde sus últimos partidos contra Teikou en secundaria, miedo de Akashi Seijurou y de lo que puede hacer. Porque en la voz de Shin-chan hay añoranza y respeto, pero no olvido; la primera grieta en su relación.

—Cuento contigo, Shin-chan —se las arregla para decir, insertándose en la conversación en el momento adecuado para que nadie note su ausencia. Es bueno fingiendo después de todo—. Tú conoces a Akashi mejor que todos, así que si pasa algo, será tú culpa~

—No bromees, Takao —dice Shintaro y parece más serio que de costumbre, otro mal presagio. Takao ni siquiera se detiene a pensar si lo está imaginando o no, si es su paranoia o no, para él, ese momento de vacilación, ese tono cándido, constituye el primer paso del engaño.

Su convicción no declina tras el partido contra Rakuzan, cuando ve a Shin-chan acercarse a Akashi, la mano levantada en un amistoso saludo que nunca le ha dedicado a ningún rival, ni siquiera a Kuroko, que tanto lo ha cambiado. Para ellos, ha sido un partido de reencuentro, de memorias y reminiscencias de tiempos que él no quiere ni empezar a imaginar. ¿Para él? Para él también ha habido recuerdos, aunque duda que hayan sido tan felices como los que a ellos los impulsan, en una competencia amistosa pero fiera, a seguir intentándolo. Su último partido, ya olvidado, contra Teikou pasa bajos sus párpados pesados de lágrimas, puede ver el marcador triple brillando con sorna en la distancia y bajo él, el equipo de Teikou, donde capitán y vice-capitán se dan la mano. Shin-chan y Akashi, como en ese momento. Unidos más allá del simple basketball y una competencia, aunque ellos no lo vean así.

Piensa entonces que las cosas no pueden ir peor, nada puede salir peor tras ser destronados y obligados a competir por las sobras de un tercer lugar, pero está equivocado y lo sabe cuando ve las lágrimas de Shin-chan aflorar en sus ojos, resbalar por sus mejillas sin ningún tipo de gesto que lo impida, sin ocultarse como lo ha hecho con los demás en sus derrotas contra Seirin. Es el primer paso de la duda. El primer paso hacia el pasado también, porque Takao creía que Shin-chan era suyo, hasta que Akashi (ese Akashi olvidado, un mero chico como él), regresó.

¿O quizá nunca se fue?

.

—Shin-chan, has cambiado —dice Takao, cuando las figuras de Kuroko y Kagami se han convertido en siluetas en la distancia. Todos han cambiado en realidad, aunque él no podría afirmar si para bien o para mal—. Mira que darles consejos a esos dos. Pensé que no te caían bien.

—¿Quién dijo que me caían bien? —es la respuesta del de ojos verdes y aunque en cierta medida aún le parece adorable su faceta de tsundere, Takao tiene asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Escuché lo que decían.

—No me sorprende —afirma Shintaro, que todavía parece un poco avergonzado de haber ayudado a Kagami mencionándole de pasada el gran secreto de Akashi, lo que sin duda podría considerarse traición. Quizá debería comenzar a cuidarse, piensa, recordando lo poco estable que es Akashi en ciertos temas. Cuidarse antes de que despierte con unas tijeras (sus tijeras) clavadas en el ojo, dada la fascinación de Akashi con sacar ojos. Luego ríe ante lo absurdo de la idea, lo absurdo que es Akashi a veces y no sirve más que de confirmación para la siguiente pregunta de Takao.

—¿Vendrás a animarlo, entonces, Shin-chan? —Shintaro se pone rígido, algo que para el ojo bien entrenado de Takao (paranoico dirían otros) hace que pueda prescindir de cualquier respuesta que pueda darle—. Te dije que había escuchado.

—Eso lo dijo Kagami, no yo —lo corrige rápidamente, arreglándose los lentes. Oh, ¿por qué eres tan transparente a veces, Shin-chan?—. Por supuesto que no vendré, supongo que eso también lo escuchaste. Akashi no necesita que lo animen.

—Promételo —pide el de ojos azules y se permite tomarlo de la mano, dado que no hay nadie mirando.

—Lo prometo —dice Midorima, regresándole el apretón de manos y con él la esperanza de que no sean más que imaginaciones suyas. ¿Por qué debería de apoyarlo, después de todo? ¿Si perdieron ante él? ¿Si por su culpa perdieron?

Pero Shin-chan no cumple su promesa y Takao tampoco cumple la suya de creer en él cuando acude al partido de Seirin vs Rakuzan, sólo para encontrarlo ahí. Mal disfrazado, pero apoyando a Akashi.

.

Hace meses que Takao no ve a Shintaro, aunque la comunicación persiste mediante llamadas telefónicas, mensajes de texto y, cuando Shin-chan no está muy ocupado estudiando, chats mediante cámara web con ayuda de Skype. Normalmente, estoy sería un motivo de alarma, pasar tanto tiempo separados y sin alimentar el amor con algún gesto pequeño, un apretón de manos, una risa, una burla, pero Takao no está preocupado, porque si Shin-chan está tan ocupado con la escuela de Medicina como para no poder verlo, ¿por qué habría de tener tiempo para ver a Akashi?

De hecho, este tiempo que han pasado separados le ha ayudado a sentir cada vez más esperanza y olvidarse de los malos días, en los que la paranoia más que la razón, convertían cada gesto (o ausencia del mismo) en una aguda sospecha. De este modo, le es posible concentrarse en sus propios estudios, en su carrera como basketbolista que ha decidido seguir hasta sus últimas consecuencias y se aplica a ello con alegría y tranquilidad, saboreando cada entrenamiento, victoria o derrota, sabiéndose seguro de que, aprisionado en el campus donde estudia, Shin-chan no piensa en nada más que no sea la Medicina (y no él) y que no lo hará en los próximos años.

—Shin-chan —dice por teléfono una tarde, en la que se siente particularmente optimista, cuando el entrenamiento acaba y se encuentra caminando solo hacia casa, con el viento azotándolo por todas direcciones, tratando de arrebatarle el uniforme de color negro—. Te quiero.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —responde la voz de Shintaro desde el otro lado, el equivalente a un "yo también te quiero" muy a su estilo. Takao ríe al imaginarlo con el rostro rojo como el de un tomate, inamovible a pesar de los años. Su objeto de la suerte debe de estar por allí cerca, entre una pila de libros sin empezar.

—Vamos, Shin-chan, ¿o me vas a decir que tú no me extrañas? —a Takao le encantaría estar a su lado para molestarlo un poco, acercarse peligrosamente hacia él poniéndose de puntillas, observar cómo el color rojo sube por su rostro como si de una olla a presión se tratase. Pero tiene que conformarse con los sonidos de reproche que el otro le dedica, como si estuviese diciendo cosas indecentes por teléfono (y ya lo ha hecho, por supuesto).

—Takao, por favor. Eso ya lo sabes —y de nuevo lo imagina, acomodándose los lentes con las manos vendadas, ahora no por sus lanzamientos precisos, sino más bien por el bienestar de sus dotes como cirujano. Una repetición de hábitos que sólo lo hacen extrañarlo más.

—Shin-chan, tú siempre tan brusco. Pero está bien, yo así te quiero —otra tos que delata su incomodidad, un gesto suficiente como para que Takao decida dejarlo en paz por el día—. Muy bien, te dejo entonces, Shin-chan, para que sumerjas la cabeza en uno de esos libros, que seguramente reciben más de tu atención que yo. ¡Adiós!

Shintaro está a punto de decir algo, no está muy seguro de qué, cuando se encuentra con el sonido vacío del teléfono como única respuesta. Durante un momento se queda pasmado mirando el aparato, hasta hace poco bastante inútil pues no necesitaba de llamar a nadie o ser contactado y ahora, una pieza vital de su relación.

—¿Quién era? —pregunta Akashi, que está sentado frente a él en la mesa de un café del campus y al que obviamente no le importa tomarse un poco de tiempo libre para visitarlo, incluso si su escuela queda en Kyoto.

—Takao —responde Shintaro con naturalidad, haciendo el teléfono a un lado; quiere terminar su café pronto, pues sabe que Akashi lo espera y Akashi es mucho más demandante que los libros que no leerá para la clase de mañana, las tareas que no va a hacer y el mismo Takao, cuyas muestras de afecto aún lo averguenzan un poco aún después de tantos años juntos.

—Oh. Dale mis saludos cuando lo veas, Shintaro.

Shintaro no responde a su broma y tampoco hace mención alguna cuando ambos se levantan de la mesa para encaminarse hacia los dormitorios. ¿Cuando lo vea? Qué broma tan absurda es esa, si Akashi sabe que no verá a Takao quizá hasta el próximo año.

.

¿Es que acaso no lo sabe? Ésa es la pregunta que carcome a Takao cuando Shintaro sale de la escuela de Medicina, un joven de veintiséis años cuyo único cambio manifiesto está en su porte digno y casi majestuoso de quien ha pasado 8 años con la cabeza metida en libros. Y es que con él también ha regresado el resto de la Generación de los Milagros, las reuniones nostálgicas de los años en secundaria y preparatoria; luego, Akashi Seijurou.

Es una posibilidad factible, piensa él, insomne, la noche anterior a su primer reunión como Generación. Es posible que Akashi no sepa que él y Shin-chan están saliendo y que, por ende, pueda sentirse con poder y en posesión de algo que no le pertenece. Pero luego su mente rebate el argumento con una facilidad que lo asusta y lo llena de más dudas, porque incluso si no lo supiera, Shin-chan debería de habérselo mencionado en alguna ocasión o el mismo Akashi (con su prodigioso Ojo del Emperador) haberlo visto en sus interacciones. En la manera en que se miran y Shin-chan se sonroja ante lo que llama el descaro de Takao. Si no lo sabe, es entonces que no le ha dicho y quizá sea esa la peor opción.

Es mejor que lo sepa, entonces. Porque así toda la culpa recae en él, tratando de robar algo que ya tiene dueño, algo que, aún entre las miles de dudas que viven en su cabeza, Shin-chan no ha tratado de terminar. Oh y su teoría resulta ser cierta al día siguiente, cuando todos se encuentran en el abarrotado Maji Burger por petición de Kagami, cuán cierta en verdad.

—Lo sabe —murmura por lo bajo cuando se encuentran cara a cara, de pronto ajenos al alboroto que están armando Aomine y Kagami, que quieren enmendar un poco los viejos tiempos con una partida de basketball. Al escucharlo, Shintaro se inclina hacia él con curiosidad, pero Takao sabe que sólo Akashi ha logrado escucharlo, puede verlo en su sonrisa burlona, una declaración de guerra.

—Shintaro, te estábamos esperando —dice Akashi tras un momento de silenciosa tensión, en la que sus ojos dorado y rojizo, se enfrentan con ferocidad a los azules de Takao—. Al parecer Daiki quiere revivir los viejos tiempos con un partido de basketball. Pienso, sin embargo, que eso no sería bueno, si te lastimas los dedos, ¿cómo podrás trabajar mañana? Pero dado que nos estamos poniendo sentimentales, ¿qué te parece una partida de shogi? Por los viejos tiempos, ya sabes.

—Me gustaría —dice Shintaro, tras echar un vistazo a la mesa donde se están sorteando los equipos y donde Kise está peleando con medio mundo por un lugar junto a 'Kurokocchi'. Como siempre, es como si Takao no existiera y así lo ve él cuando Shintaro ni siquiera le pide su opinión, otorgándole la victoria a Akashi sin siquiera considerarlo.

—Tengo una mesa reservada por aquí, si quieren venir...

De nuevo, hay un reto implícito en sus palabras. Si Takao se va, ¿quién sabe qué podría pasar? Pero si se queda, es seguro que tendrá que pasar la próxima hora o más mirándolos, analizando sus gestos y qué se oculta tras ellos. Oh, claro que Akashi Seijurou lo sabe, su Ojo es infalible después de todo, lo que Takao no puede descifrar es qué tantas de sus acciones puede ver en el futuro. Qué tanto se mueve conforme a sus planes, pues la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios cuando Takao decide unirse a la partida de shogi, deja demasiado a la imaginación.

.

La casa es hermosa, pintada de un tono azul claro que capta la luz natural dando la ilusión de que es más espaciosa, una metáfora del mundo entero al que están por zarpar juntos. Al principio, Takao pensaba que una casa era demasiado, que podía conformarse con un apartamento y poca cosa más, pero al mirarla, al recorrer sus pisos de madera brillantes por el sol, la perspectiva de su vida juntos no le puede parecer más maravillosa, más digna de una casa así de grande y por la cual, además Shin-chan ha tenido que trabajar bastante.

—¿Qué les parece? —pregunta la mujer de bienes raíces, que parece un tanto enfebrecida por las ganas de que la venta salga bien—. Hay un amplio espacio para la sala de estar y pueden instalar una biblioteca si así lo desean. En el patio trasero también hay espacio para un aro de basket, un jardín, un árbol o lo que ustedes gusten. En realidad, es una ganga.

—Lo es —confirma Takao, recorriendo cada rincón con ojo crítico, como visualizando los muebles que ocuparán cada espacio e incluso hasta las pequeñas marcas que con el tiempo se van a formar por el café derramado o su mal hábito de arrastrar los pies cuando tiene flojera—. De verdad me gusta, Shin-chan.

—Me alegra —sonríe Shintaro, que a sus 30 años no puede parecer más cansado y orgulloso de sí mismo al haber alcanzado el pináculo de la vida humana. Una carrera bien remunerada y que le satisface, una casa propia y la persona que ama—. Creo que la compra... —empieza a decir, dirigiéndose a la mujer, que luce tan feliz como si la casa fuese para ella, pero ambos son interrumpidos por Takao, que súbitamente se ha puesto serio y se ha detenido en medio de la habitación, los rayos de luz atravesándolo y en ellos pequeñas partículas de polvo que Shintaro apenas puede distinguir.

—Con una condición, Shin-chan —aunque ya suena un tanto ridículo que lo llame así, Shintaro no protesta como suele hacerlo, pues ha captado el tono terminante de Takao y aunque no sabe qué problema se avecina, algo le dice que será mucho peor que un apodo infantil—. Si vamos a vivir juntos, si vamos a comprar esta casa juntos, antes quiero pedir algo.

—¿Qué? —algo absurdo tal vez, como la vez en que bromeó pidiéndole que lo llamara Kazu-chan en medio de un grupo de amigos sólo para avergonzarlo un poco. Aunque por su mirada, vacía de pronto, quizá no sea algo tan inofensivo como eso.

—Deja de hablar con Akashi —para siempre, implican sus palabras. Una elección que le parece más absurda que todo lo que ha dicho desde que se conocen y que no tiene fundamentos.

—Takao...

—No. Esto es importante —tan importante que la mujer de bienes raíces huye espantada con la excusa de cerciorarse de la integridad del resto de la casa y que arranca un suspiro resignado de los labios de Shintaro—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo fuera demasiado amigable con uno de mis compañeros de equipo?

—Entiendo lo que dices —responde Shintaro, que ya está acostumbrado a que Takao se muestre un poco sensible ante el tema de Akashi, al que por supuesto no planea dejar de ver. Es su amigo desde que tenían 13 años, hace de eso 17 años ya. ¿Por qué habría de dejar de hablarle?

—Ese es el problema —la casa no se llena de gritos, como habría de esperarse de una discusión de pareja, pero es esa calma y frialdad las que marcan la seriedad del asunto—. Lo entiendes desde tu lógica, pero no te das cuenta de que estás dañándome con tus actos.

—No voy a prometerlo —dice el de ojos verdes con firmeza, esa resolución que llevó a Takao a enamorarse de él—. Siento que te duela mi relación con Akashi. Pero entre nosotros nunca ha habido algo más. Takao, estoy contigo, decidimos vivir juntos, ¿qué otra prueba quieres? Me indigna que pienses que soy desleal. Y si esa es tu condición, quizá debemos reconsiderar todo este asunto.

Ahora es él quien tiene el tono terminante, dolido pero decidido de quien establece una condición. Prácticamente es un todo o nada, porque después de todo, Shintaro ya se ha cansado de la misma discusión. Y eso logra asustar a Takao, cuyo pánico se mezcla con un toque de decepción y otro de enojo. Akashi Seijurou ha ganado de nuevo, en silencio, una batalla que Shin-chan ha luchado por él. Akashi Seijurou será una constante en sus vidas, ambos lo saben, aunque Shin-chan no se de cuenta de las consecuencias.

Podría dejarlo ahí, la opción está frente a él, materializada en un simple no en un ya no quiero seguir así, pero eso sería darle la victoria a Seijurou, una victoria que ha sido suya desde siempre pero que Takao no quiere ceder, así como tampoco quiere decir adiós. El ciclo se mantiene por su culpa, se mantendrá por su culpa porque decide seguir así y pide disculpas por su comportamiento. Pero es que, las palabras de sus amigos en la secundaria vienen a atormentarlo, atándolo con cadenas de plata a una relación que no hace más que dañarlo.

_Es peor el acto en sí que el pensamiento_.

Shin-chan nunca lo ha engañado, no que él sepa.

Pero, ¿qué hay del pensamiento?

Esa duda, la de un mal perdedor, será la que lo atormente por el resto de sus años, incluso después de haberse mudado juntos y pasar toda su vida así.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro, Takao Kazunari/Midorima Shintaro.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Corazón delator.  
**Tema: **03. Apenas podía contener mi sensación de triunfo.

* * *

Desde que era pequeño, Akashi fue educado en la doctrina de los ganadores. Perder, le decía su padre, no era nunca una opción y si el pequeño Seijurou traía malas notas a casa, fallaba en sus lecciones sobre economía o no podía distinguir a Chopin de Beethoven, también se lo consideraba un producto fallido.

Presa de estos miedos, Akashi ingresó a la escuela secundaria sin que nada cambiara para él, aunque la presión sobre sus hombros aumentó, alimentando a las criaturas del hueco oscuro en su corazón, volviéndolas peligrosas más que asustadizas ante una amenaza. Y las amenazas se multiplicaron, porque ahora se esperaba más de él, ya casi un adulto en pleno derecho de tomar el control de las empresas de su padre, al que no le bastaban sólo las buenas notas de Seijurou en Literatura y Matemáticas, sino que también quería verlo demostrarle que podía construir y reinar su propio imperio sin ayuda de su padre.

Akashi escogió el club de basketball para dichos propósitos. El deporte siempre le gustó, por la combinación de habilidad física y mental que significaba, porque no era muy difícil de reinar en un mundo donde casi todos confiaban en la fuerza bruta, la altura y el _talento innato_.

Sin embargo, cuando entró, se encontró con un mundo diferente. Sus compañeros de equipo no eran solamente niñatos aficionados al deporte sino más bien verdaderos prodigios, que durante un tiempo avivaron su temor a perder. A no ser el mejor entre los plebeyos. Por ejemplo, estaba Aomine Daiki, tan veloz que resultaba ridículo, puro instinto animal sobre cualquier lógica. También Murasakibara Atsushi, alto y ancho como un árbol, dotado del talento natural (aunque no del amor) para el basketball. Por último, Midorima Shintaro, hijo de otra familia acomodada como la suya, pura lógica y tiros precisos como cálculos matemáticos.

Midorima era el que más le intrigaba. No entendía qué hacía en el club de basjetball cuando había escuchado de sus dotes con el piano y otros instrumentos similares. El club de música le había pedido que se uniera y sin embargo, Midorima los rechazó a cambio del basketball.

—Midorima, ¿tus padres aprueban que estés en el club de basketball? —preguntó Akashi un día, mientras estaban hombro con hombro haciendo los calentamientos del día.

—No necesito su permiso —dijo Midorima, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada y a Akashi no le pasó desapercibido el largo de sus pestañas escondidas detrás de sus lentes de armazón grueso, como las de un anciano.

Akashi no dijo nada, pero es quizá esa pequeña plática la que elicitó su afición por el shogi algunos meses después. Y de manera más específica, su afición por jugar contra Midorima. Porque al asegurarle que no necesitaba el permiso de sus padres, hacía a Seijurou el perdedor, escondido detrás de las piernas de su padre, todavía un juguete al que darle órdenes. Quizá también por eso se alegró de verlo como su vice-capitán, tras una contienda reñida en contra de un miembro antiguo del equipo, porque aunque Midorima salió vencedor de la contienda, sólo lo hizo para servirle a él.

Por supuesto, Midorima no estaba al corriente de dicha competencia y eso en sí mismo constituía un hecho para probar la superioridad de Seijurou, siempre vigilando desde las sombras a su vice-capitán. Siempre dispuesto a una partida de shogi, aunque ambos sabían el resultado, siempre pendiente de su rival.

Tan pendiente, que su siguiente derrota lo tomó por sorpresa una tarde, mientras movía una pieza de shogi por el tablero, visualizando a la perfección su victoria, al menos en tan antiguo juego, porque en el otro, más antiguo que el juego mismo, ya había perdido. Seijurou no está seguro de cómo aún ahora, pero todavía recuerda con precisión el momento en que elevó sus ojos para encontrar los de su oponente y se encontró con su perfil bañado a media luz por el crepúsculo, escondido como un fantasma detrás de las cortinas del salón.

Sus ojos, de un límpido color verde, refulgían como piedras preciosas en la estatua que componía Midorima con su cuerpo: los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las piernas, debajo de la mesa, también. Y las sombras, acariciando sus pómulos con dedos oscuros, bajando por su mandíbula y atravesando su cuello hasta perderse en la camisa azul reglamentaria de Teiko, entre su piel y la tela.

Lo supo en ese momento, que estaba _perdido_ otra vez. Y aún así no pudo contener el impulso que lo instó a levantarse, dejando caer su silla detrás suyo con un fuerte golpe que reverberó en las paredes como una advertencia, para atravesar el pupitre hasta alcanzar sus labios, en un toque superficial, casi onírico.

Shintaro no lo detuvo. Así como tampoco dijo nada cuando Seijurou retrocedió, dejándolo expectante e insatisfecho, para retomar el juego como si nada hubiera pasado. En la mente de Seijurou, por supuesto, nada había pasado. Porque no había sellado su derrota con un beso, ni cometería la tontería de sucumbir otra vez.

.

En preparatoria, Akashi (cree que) ya olvidó a Shintaro. Su atención se concentra en su nuevo equipo y en los nuevos retos que entraña esta etapa de su vida, donde se le abren las puertas con mayor facilidad. El entrenador Shirogane lo nombra capitán dos semanas después de su ingreso y su equipo es dócil además de fuerte, maleable a su gusto para alcanzar nuevas distancias, para ayudarle a probar aún más lo lejos que está de todos los demás.

Su convicción sólo se derrumba en la Inter-High, cuando vuelve a ver a Shintaro, esta vez acompañado de un equipo de enclenques y del que sobresale su compañero: un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro, que a simple vista puede notar, se muere por Shintaro. Sin embargo, lo que lo sorprende es saber que Shintaro le corresponde, que se está acostando con él, como si Seijurou (y la memoria de ese beso) no existiera.

(De nuevo) No es el mejor, porque ha perdido contra un muchachito cualquiera, que sabe con sólo verlo, proviene de una familia corriente y vulgar. Akashi ni siquiera piensa que es natural que Shintaro siga su camino después de lo que (no) sucedió en secundaria, para él, lo único importante es su derrota. Tener sentimientos es una derrota. Pero peor aún resulta el que alguien más robe el objeto de tus afectos. Y a Shintaro se lo ha llevado ese chico, que seguramente vive en un complejo de apartamentos del cual su padre tiene que pagar la renta cada mes mientras su prole se esfuerza en sobresalir en la escuela, sólo para terminar de oficinistas en alguna compañía.

Seijurou no está dispuesto a tolerarlo y aunque no se lo comenta a su padre, sabe que aprobaría sus métodos y razonamiento si se los explicara. Primero está el orgullo de los Akashi, después su reputación y por último sus pertenencias. Shintaro es todo eso para él y de alguna manera, Akashi le agradece a Takao que le de una excusa para recuperarlo, así como para aplastarlo a él, un mero peón en su juego.

.

Akashi sabe, desde que estudió el arte de la guerra a los diez años, que la mejor táctica es la ofensiva, sobre todo cuando se trata de un enemigo desprevenido, cuyas filas están desorganizadas al sentirse confiado con su ventaja. Así que no duda en enviarle un mensaje de texto a Shintaro nada más finaliza la Inter-High y no tiene que preocuparse por menús de entrenamiento o exámenes de mitad de año.

_Vamos a vernos_, dice su escueto mensaje y una parte de él espera que Shintaro se niegue, pero en su lugar se regocija al saber que su pronóstico es correcto y que al tomarlo desprevenido, casi indefenso como un animalillo, Shintaro no tiene más opción que decir que sí. No sospecha nada y acude a la reunión como lo haría un viejo amigo, aunque quizá un poco resentido por no haber sido capaz de enfrentarlo en la Inter-High.

—Felicidades —es lo primero que dice Midorima, cuando se encuentran a mitad de camino entre Kyoto y Tokyo y Seijurou puede apreciar que ha crecido al menos otros cinco centímetros, su espalda se ha hecho más ancha y sus facciones más angulosas, revelando un poco al hombre adulto que será.

—Gracias —dice Akashi con una sonrisa, que responde además al hecho de que sabe, (no, más bien siente), aún la atracción entre los dos. Sin embargo, no fuerza a su suerte haciendo algún comentario o movimiento, quiere entregarse de lleno al factor sorpresa y ese momento, en un encuentro postergado por varios meses, no es el adecuado, cuando Shintaro está tan pendiente de él, esperando qué le diga cuál es el plan—. ¿Nos vamos? El museo está por aquí.

La exhibición versa sobre los instrumentos de tortura de la edad media, una elección extraña para una cita, pero es que Akashi no la ha planeado como una explícitamente. Así, sabe que Midorima relajará sus defensas, creyendo que es sólo otra de las excentricidades de un viejo amigo, que nadie salvo él podría disfrutar o comprender.

—Y he aquí una muestra del Potro, usado por la Inquisición Española en sus juicios contra brujas y blasfemos —explica el guía del museo, al que Midorima y él siguen de manera abstraída, poniendo atención sólo a veces—. Se colocaba al hombre o mujer en esta tablilla, se le ataba de pies y manos y se le dislocaban las extremidades haciendo girar el torno. A veces, si se usaba la suficiente fuerza, era capaz de desmembrar a sus víctimas. Se usaba sobre todo cuando se quería que la víctima confesara antes de...

—¿Qué te parece, Shintaro? —pregunta Akashi, cuando ve al guía alejarse con su pequeña multitud de seguidores, encandilados con su explicación, aunque quizá aún más por la perspectiva de ver instrumentos reales que alguna vez estuvieron manchados de sangre y escucharon los gritos de miles de personas.

—Es una muestra de la barbaridad de la época —dice Shintaro, acomodándose los lentes como si eso le permitiera apreciar mejor el instrumento—. Cuando el poder se mantenía por el miedo al castigo físico, mucho antes del Panóptico de Foucault.

—Una barbaridad —asiente Akashi, pasando las manos por la madera, allí donde las cadenas que prohíben acercarse le dejan espacio suficiente—. Ahora el poder se mantiene por medios más discretos, a veces tan discretos que parece que no existe. Pero, ¿no sería divertido, Shintaro? —pregunta, tanteando el terreno para su primer movimiento, sin despegar sus ojos de color dispar de los de él—. Escuché que a las personas que les gusta jugar al dominante/sumisivo tienen su propio potro, que mezcla dolor con placer. Aunque estoy seguro que hay más placer que dolor en todo ello.

Akashi se aleja, siguiendo al guía, que ahora le explica a la concurrencia el funcionamiento de La Doncella de Hierro. Una sonrisa aletea en sus labios, pero nadie puede verla. Sabe que ha dejado a Midorima sonrojado y llenando los huecos en su discurso con ayuda de su imaginación, pero ese es sólo el comienzo.

.

Después de salir del museo, van a un restaurante particular a tomar una comida ligera y Akashi se abstiene todo lo que le es posible de mencionar a Takao y cómo está seguro de que cuando sale con él y tiene hambre, siempre deben de terminar en alguna fonda barata, con comida rápida poco agradable para el paladar.

Shintaro parece recuperado de su ataque sorpresa, pero sólo finge haberlo olvidado, porque en sus pupilas, cada vez que se posan en él, Akashi todavía puede ver la verguenza que le causó el comentario y si se atreve a decirlo, también la excitación.

Es el estado perfecto para lanzar su próximo ataque, que además es el definitivo. Pero sólo lo hace cuando salen del restaurante y se encaminan hacia el tren ligero, andando por calles solitarias, bajo la ineludible puesta de sol. Le toma sólo tres movimientos besarlo, gracias a que es un buen estratega y planea todo con minuciosidad. Primero, su mano se posa sobre el antebrazo de Shintaro para detenerlo y en la sorpresa que esto le causa, Akashi se pone de puntillas para ejecutar su segundo y tercer movimiento, que consiste en besarlo, invadirlo con su lengua como ha querido hacerlo desde que tienen 15 años.

—¡Akashi! —dice Shintaro, como una vieja mojigata, pero no logra engañar a Seijurou, que lo ha sentido corresponder el beso, abrir sus labios para dejarle paso e incluso posar sus manos a centímetros de su espalda, no muy seguro de dar el siguiente paso.

—¿Te ha besado él de esta manera? —pregunta Akashi, mirándolo a los ojos, esquivos como las nubes en el cielo—. Eso pensé —dice, cuando no obtiene ninguna respuesta y su mano aparta un mechón de cabello del rostro de Shintaro antes de volver a besarlo.

(Cree que) Ha ganado.

.

Midorima no deja a Takao, pues hacerlo significaría conceder a Akashi la victoria absoluta.

Akashi no puede evitar odiarlo un poco, pues sabe que Shintaro lo tiene en sus manos, dependiente de su respuesta. Sin embargo, eso no evita que persista en sus intentos y tampoco evita que Midorima los acepte, aunque ya no está seguro de quién está jugando con quién.

Las citas clandestinas persisten, un contrapunto importante con las que lleva a cabo con Takao, casi siempre en lugares como cines o plazas para la gente normal. Akashi, en cambio, lo deleita con todo tipo de museos, exhibiciones, recitales y boletos para el teatro. Sus visitas a moteles no difieren de las que hace con Takao, sobre todo si no tiene en cuenta que son hoteles de cinco estrellas y tienen más privacidad que en los hoteluchos de Tokyo.

Una vez, Akashi tiene el descaro de ir a su casa, donde su madre lo recibe con abrazos y halagos, dándole a entender con claridad a quién prefiere por sobre el chico grosero y vulgar que a veces va y se refiere a su hijo como _Shin-chan_.

Lo hacen sobre su cama, con la puerta cerrada y conteniendo la voz para no alertar a su madre y hermana, que están en la planta baja viendo televisión. Midorima no puede evitar pensar que Akashi tiene _todo_ lo que él siempre ha deseado, que deseó desde el momento en que se convirtió en su vice-capitán en Teiko y que podría ser más real, tangible y correcto si sólo se decidiera a poner fin a su relación con Takao.

El orgasmo es magnífico cuando lo alcanza. Otra cosa más en la que Seijurou lleva ventaja y aún así, cuando se separan, resollando y con marcas de dientes en las manos, donde han sofocado sus gritos y bendiciones, Midorima no puede evitar pensar en Takao. No tiene la elegancia de Akashi, ni su dinero, cultura o pasión al besarlo. Todo en Takao es sosegado, su sonrisa, su forma de llamarlo _Shin-chan_, el hecho de que nunca se queja a pesar de que Midorima lo trata como esclavo.

Akashi lo llamaría _estupidez_ y puede que tenga razón. Para Midorima es amor y no quiere dejarlo.

.

En el partido de Rakuzan vs Shuutoku, Akashi no se contiene. Ni siquiera a pesar del pacto silencioso que comparten desde ese día en el museo y que parece fortalecerse al estar en una cancha junto a Takao. Sus ataques son feroces como con cualquier otro oponente y por un momento le hacen pensar a Shintaro en que esa es su manera de vengarse por no haber sido elegido por sobre el chico que le entrega pase tras pase, dedicado totalmente a la victoria.

Es un poco irónico, piensa Shintaro, cuando tiene que atenerse a su último recurso y depositar toda su confianza en Takao, para que le envíe los pases en mitad del aire, volviendo su tiro más inseguro. Ambos equipos pelean por la victoria, pero en un nivel mucho más fundamental, quizá salvaje, Takao y Akashi se enfrentan por él. No, más bien, se enfrentan por su orgullo.

Takao sospecha. Akashi no se rinde. Y él mismo es un cobarde, creando una combinación peligrosa. Tan peligrosa que casi se delata a sí mismo al término del partido, cuando se acerca a Akashi para reiterarle la amenaza que le ha hecho todos los años desde que están en Teikou y recordarle, de alguna forma, que no está del todo subyugado a él.

—La próxima vez ganaremos —dice Midorima, con el inconfundible brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos de color esmeralda. Akashi sonríe, condescendiente pero a la vez aliviado. Ahora sabe que Shintaro no representa un peligro para él, porque no puede vencerlo y nunca podrá. Además, derrotó a su equipo y en él, no sólo a Shintaro, sino también a Takao, por lo que su arreglo permanece.

Aún así, tiene que mantener su acto. No dejar que se vea su condescendencia, no dejar que su máscara se derrumbe, porque no quiere que Shintaro se convierta en un enemigo potencial. Y eso es precisamente lo que le dice para incentivarlo.

—Quiero ser tu enemigo —Esas palabras le garantizan que Shintaro seguirá luchando, enredándose en su trampa sin escapatoria alguna. Incapaz de olvidarse de él.

.

La resolución de Shintaro de permanecer a su lado (y al lado de Takao) no vacila hasta su último año en la Facultad de Medicina. Y a Akashi le sorprende porque han pasado al menos 10 años desde que comenzó su pequeño juego de seducción sin que él notara algún cambio. Sin embargo, Shintaro está a punto de graduarse y planea vivir con Takao en cuanto su profesión le de ingresos suficientes para comprar una casa, lo cual no tardará en suceder, teniendo en cuenta la influencia de sus padres. Esa es la ridícula razón que le da en las vacaciones de invierno de su último semestre, mientras descansan en la posada de las aguas termales a que visitan cada año, dos semanas completas mientras que a Takao le tocan sólo los días festivos.

—Terminemos —dice Midorima, la primera noche en la posada, acostado sobre el futón con la yukata a medio abrir, dejando a la vista su abdomen tan blanco como la primera vez que Akashi lo vio, bajo las luces parpadeantes de un hotel.

Akashi está a su lado, pero no han hecho nada. Se limitan a observar las sombras que trepan por las paredes de madera mientras el ocaso se sucede más allá del horizonte y a escuchar a las cigarras y luciérnagas danzar por la ventana entrebierta de la habitación.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Akashi, que acostado a su lado se apoya en su codo para observarlo mejor. Sería fácil acallarlo con un beso. Le tomaría menos de un segundo comparado con una discusión que podría extenderse horas y Akashi tiene que admitir que la idea le parece tentadora, como los retazos de piel que se adivinan por el yukata de color cobalto y la silueta de las piernas bajo la tela.

—Creo que ya terminaste de divertirte —dice Midorima y Akashi ríe por lo bajo ante lo que está implícito en sus palabras. Dudas y preguntas que le hablan de la inseguridad de los que ya casi se han convertido del todo en hombres.

_Ya no es lo mismo_, es lo que Midorima quiere decir pero se guarda, tras los labios firmemente apretados, como si fueran entes traicioneros dispuestos a delatarlo en cualquier momento. Pero aún si no lo dice, Akashi tiene que darle la razón. Ya no es lo mismo que cuando tenían 16 años y vivían (o al menos Shintaro lo hacía), en eterno miedo de ser descubiertos. Cuando el descubrimiento de la sexualidad los convirtió en amantes voraces, dispuestos a intentarlo todo y además en cualquier lugar. Pero aunque ha cambiado, lo que Akashi siente sigue siendo _lo mismo_ que cuando tenía 15 años de edad.

Miedo. Pero no sólo eso, no sólo eso, porque si el miedo lo definiera, no sería digno de ser parte de los Akashi ni tendría a Shintaro a su lado. También es...

—Te amo, Shintaro —dice Akashi, inclinándose para depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos y húmedos. Midorima quiere pensar que miente, porque en todos los años transcurridos nunca se lo ha dicho. Sería más fácil terminar todo si fuese así, pero su beso desmiente sus suposiciones y con el, le hace ver no sólo la verdad de sus palabras, sino lo tangible de su propio miedo.

Midorima sabe que _ya no es lo mismo_, pero Akashi sabe que no se refiere a que el cambio sea perjudicial. Más bien, Midorima sabe que no lo es, que aunque la época de las hormonas y la novedad ya pasó, queda tras de sí un sentimiento más sosegado y omnipresente, la prueba fehaciente de que no están juntos por el mero placer que causa el peligro.

Midorima cubre sus ojos con ayuda de su antebrazo, suprimiendo así sus planes de cambiar el futuro que ya podía vislumbrar junto a Takao.

—Yo también, Seijurou.

Y esta vez es él quien busca sus labios. Tienen dos semanas para comenzar a explorar y disfrutar de esa nueva etapa de su relación.

.

La relación de Akashi con su padre nunca ha sido buena. Pero si de algo ha de agradecerle (y definitivamente no lo hará por infundirle pavor a la derrota), además de su dinero, así como el esfuerzo que hizo por educarlo para ser un hombre de mundo, sería por haberle enseñado a fingir. De manera que puede mantener un semblante neutral ante cualquier rival de negocios, pero más importante, ante Takao. No es que le importe que lo descubra, pero mantenerlo en vilo es más divertido.

Por supuesto, está seguro de que Takao sospecha algo y de que su máscara no es perfecta, dejando relucir a veces sus verdaderos sentimientos, que versan sobre todo en el odio y desprecio hacia ese chico pueblerino y vulgar, sin ninguna ambición real salvo permanecer junto a Shintaro.

—¿Escuchaste, Sei-chan? —pregunta Takao una tarde, en una reunión de la vieja Generación de los Milagros donde Midorima los deja solos por un momento, excusándose con que tiene que ir al _servicio de caballeros_. Sabe que es imposible que Takao y Akashi se lleven bien, pero está seguro de que no ocurrirá una catástrofe si los deja solos y así, les deja el campo libre para una pequeña pelea por el poder.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Akashi, siempre cortés, levantando sus ojos de color dispar de su taza de café ya frío. Si le molesta que le diga _Sei-chan_ (y lo hace, porque, ¿cómo se atreve alguien como él siquiera a dirigirle la palabra?), no lo deja entrever tras su semblante tranquilo de hombre de negocios.

—¡Shin-chan y yo ya vamos a vivir juntos! Estuvimos viendo casas esta última semana y ya tenemos una —la alegría de Takao es real, pero su sinceridad no. Está jugando con un arma de dos filos, tratando de hacerlo sentir mal pero hiriéndose al no obtener la respuesta esperada.

—Me alegro de escucharlo. Y les deseo lo mejor —dice Akashi, como se espera de él—. Ya era hora de que Shintaro sentara cabeza. ¿Dónde van a vivir?

—Sí, ¿dónde? —inquiere Kise, que ha estado escuchando la conversación, sentado a su lado y bebiendo de una gran malteada de chocolate.

—Así sabremos a dónde no acercarnos —acota Aomine, lanzando una carcajada ante su propio chiste y Akashi sonríe, porque ellos son la distracción perfecta para que nadie note la furia silenciosa que crece dentro suyo, sólo contenida por el hecho de saber que después de todo, con casa nueva o no, Shintaro todavía le pertenece a él.

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunta Shintaro, sentándose al lado de Takao, que le toma la mano inmediatamente.

Todavía le pertenece a él. Al menos en parte.

.

Un mes después de que Midorima se haya mudado a vivir con Takao, Akashi se encuentra solo en su propia casa, disfrutando de un buen vaso de vino y una creme brulee con infusión de rosas rojas. Es su manera de celebrar su propia victoria, aunque nadie salvo él lo entendería.

La casa es de dos plantas, con dos habitaciones, cocina, dos cuartos de baño, la sala de estar y un estudio además de la cocina. Pero no es su relativa elegancia ni que le haya costado menos de su valor original lo que le hace sentirse tan satisfecho de sí mismo, sino su ubicación.

Está ubicada a 20 minutos en automóvil de la casa de Midorima y sólo éste y no el chismoso de Takao, sabe su dirección. También están viviendo juntos. Cada noche que Midorima arguye que tiene que quedarse a dormir en el hospital y en su lugar va a casa de Akashi, sólo para permanecer insomne y entre sus brazos toda la noche.

O en las mañanas de algunos fines de semana, cuando Takao se ausenta para participar en un torneo o partido de basketball. Viven juntos, porque aún si Midorima le perteneciera completamente, su trabajo lo apartaría las mismas horas de él. Y a Akashi le gusta pensar que es así. Que Takao es su trabajo, una molestia, alguien a quien tener lástima, que Midorima no puede dejar.

Pero ese día, Akashi ha dado los últimes toques de realismo a sus pretensiones. Y sube las escaleras sólo para brindar con el silencio de la remodelada habitación que ha destinado para cuando Shintaro quiera quedarse ahí. _Su habitación_, con cómodas donde guardar la ropa y un librero de la mejor madera donde depositar sus gruesos tomos de libros médicos, así como también un escritorio donde escribir documentos importantes, como cheques o impuestos de esa ridícula casa que tiene con Takao.

Su habitación, un lugar al cual regresar (como sus brazos) y no es que Seijurou no piense compartirla con él siempre que esté presente. Siempre que esté _en casa_.

**FIN.**


End file.
